Religions/Florisim
Idea by ContaminatedCoralle and XxEbonyxX - thanks for the Religion we could use! The Meadow Paradise The Meadow Paradise is a vast plane of lime green grass fields with various species of tree and flower growing. The deity who rules over The Meadow Paradise is named Florala, a kind soul with eyes that seem like they are made out of pure crystal. She has beautiful wings of feathers with a few gold ones mixed in. The Meadow Paradise is said to be located in the heavens above. Beings who are kind to others, respect their thoughts, and know they make mistakes, are brought to the Meadow Paradise. The Scorched Woods The Scorched woods is a dull environment, with burnt foliage surrounding. The ground is littered with ashes and bones. The ruler of the Scorched Woods is named Ravua, a darkened spirit with eyes as cold as ice, with torn wings of a vampire bat. The Scorched Woods is said to lie in unknown, untouched territory. Beings who break the rules, brag a lot, and accuse others simply because they think the others are inferior, are brought to the Scorched Woods. What happens when one takes their final breath? The Meadow Paradise They wake up in their spot of death, but a trail of glowing blue butterflies directs them to the Meadow Paradise. Here they will find Florala, looking down on the being in a trusting way. If you are deemed fit, you are allowed into the Meadow Paradise. The Scorched Woods The being wakes up, surrounded in a dark haze as they look around nervously. In front of them, is Ravua. You are forced to fight him. If you beat him, you are forced to join his devilish army, following his commands to bring misfortune to the ones who did not die. If defeated, you are forced to be Ravua's slave. You do work all day, get tortured, and all that. Rules of Florisim # Respect others, no matter what they look like. # Always bow at your captured meal, to pay tributes to Florala. # Fighting is not always the answer. # Care for your family, and hold them close in your heart. # Be honest. Sins can be made. Key Beliefs These are beliefs, just that, so not everybody in Florisim must belive in these. # Only fight when you must. # All followers are loved by Florala, even if they follow Ravua. # Kits are made to explore. Reincarnation If you were sent to The Meadow Paradise, you will be able to be able to be bought back into the living world if you never was able to get the destiny you wanted. Before you are brought back as a youngster, you will be taken to the middle of The Meadow Paradise and Florala will bring you back. You will forget your old life but you may have some of the skills you had. (Beings that were healers may still be good at herbs and fighters will be good at fighting then normal) The Scorched Woods doesn't do this. Y ou may also be reborn as something like a river, flower, stone or tree. Gardeners and Ravens Gardeners A gardener is a higher being in The Meadow Paradise. Their role is to take care of the beings below, and to protect the natrual life, while remaining in the Meadow Paradise. They have dove-like wings, and can possess the beings below for communication. Ravens Ravens are the higher demons of The Scorched Relam. They are in Ravua's demon swarm, and are the highest ranking. They are used to bring misfortune and death to the beings of the land. A Raven can possess a vessel, causing them to be less sane and can only be removed via medicine cat treatments. History of Ravua and Florala In the beginning, there was a large, powerful spirit named Omnius. Omnius decided to create the worlds with his vast power, and with those worlds, he created Ravua and Florala. Ravua was beautiful at this time, being a silvery-black being with beautiful wings of a bat. Florala created the plants and water, as Ravua created the animals. Soon, Ravua got jealous of Florala, as she was taking the role of the pure god of the land. This envy forced Ravua into desperate measures. He asked Omnius for more power, but Omnius refused. This infuriated Ravua, and a battle took place. With claws and teeth flying, with bits of Ravua's wings flying off, the scene was fascinating. After years of fighting, Ravua killed Omnius. This forced Florala to banish Ravua to a land he burned herself. Ravua soon took the souls of many beings and forced them into his new swarm. Followers Florisim is fit for any group, and Florala, Ravua and Omnius will be that animal with the features described. ; NorthClan Lead by Frost and Stonestar Category:Blog posts Category:Religions